Mein Daddy
by BigDaddi
Summary: A young Jewish man in a concentration camp gets personally recruited by the Big Man himself, Adolf Hitler. Only fate can show what might happen to our protagonist.


Mien Daddy

A Hitler fanfic.

It was early morning, March 4th, 1944. I awaited in my cell for what seemed like hours until I heard my name from the guard outside followed by the clinking of the metal gate opening. "Ester Ruchel, come wis me." said the nazi guard guy. He led me out of the confinement sector towards the Diplomatic Wing, and I followed willingly, knowing where I was going. I was going to see daddy.

"I don't know vat Fuhrer vants wis you, but he has called for you specifically." Said the dirty fucking nazi. "Expect punishment of some sort."

Oh yes, it is punishment. I know this well. This is not the first time I was called for by Fuhrer. I was one of his favorites. It all started when I first arrived at the camp. Just two days after my arrival, Hitler came to visit the concentration camp to look for prime workers 'fit for exemption.' _Exemption from this hell hole is better than any hell the next place is._ He seemed to most commonly pick boys in the age range of 18 to 25 for some reason. And being a 19 year-old man at the time, I was ripe for the picking.

And the rest is history. Now I am here, at the personal quarters of Fuhrer. The nazi man opens the heavy door, and lets me pass through. The door slams shut behind me. The image I am met with is that of pure beauty. A blood-red velvet King-sized bed set with blankets of pure red silk, embroidered with the sigil of the National Socialist party, the four-armed cross in a white circle, above a blood red field. And on top of these bed sheets laid him. Adolf, the man of my dreams.

We both shared an intense forbidden love for each other. He being the father of the Jew-hating Nazi regime, and me being a simple-born Jew from Austria. Just the sight of him surrounded by the beautiful colors of blood-red tightened my trousers. He beckoned me seductively with a finger to the air, in a motion that said "come to me, my love." I answered his request with sure footsteps towards the bed-frame. Adolf was wearing a red-velvet nightgown, the one that was soft to the touch, and warm with his heat at all times. How many times I had undone that very nightgown, I cannot count.

"You have been very naughty, Ester. You require punishment once again." Said Adolf with a seductive smile. "Come to me."

I did as he commanded, and quickened my face. I could see the bulge through the nightgown. "How should I start?" I asked timidly, with my own bulge quickly becoming visible through the tattered brown trousers.

"The way we always do." He replied. I undid his nightgown and watched as the dragon awoke. Adolf was once shot in World War One in the loin, and after that his life was single-testicle-style. Luckily it was the useless nut that was shot off, so his reproductive activities remained unperturbed. Yet still, it is an ungainly sight, and I learned to just look away from the testicles when doing him favors.

I then proceeded to initiate the oral sex. Grabbing his perfect peen and stroking it stiff. I then took him into my oral cavity, and stroked his member again, this time with my lips, and not my hands. After a minute of this activity Adolf screamed "NIEN!" and spurted his hot love juice all in my _oral cavity_ , and I drank it like the bitter tea I was served every morning. I then moved my positioning on the velvet bed and removed my trousers to expose my _anus_.

"Punish me, daddy" I beckon Adolf longingly. He inserts his love shaft into my rectal cavity and I tighten my grip on the velvet bedsheets. He slams into my behind one time after another and all I can think about is his beautiful mustache and his amazing speaking skills. It hurts a bit, but not as much as it did my first time. Adolf's warmth filled my behind and he then collapsed onto me. I turned over and looked him into the eyes. "Mien Daddy" I say to him. He understood the meaning and rewards my respect with a favor of his own.

He gives me a ticket that says "free bagel" that I can turn into the cafeteria tomorrow for lunch. The Nazis are shit cooks, so I was fine with performing favors for something that actually tastes good. I thank him, redress, and promptly leave.

I ate the bagel the next day. It was delicious.


End file.
